ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
Vegeta Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta), or Prince Vegeta is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, the estranged brother of Tarble, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Aside from Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. He was once a young member of the Saiyan Army under the Planet Trade Organization, but after his race's demise, he worked alongside Nappa and Raditz, directly under Frieza. He later joins the Z Fighters while battling along side them on Namek, and returns to Earth with them as well, where he remains for the rest of his life. As with almost all Saiyans, Vegeta's name is a pun off of vegetables, and in the case, most of the word itself, "'vegeta'ble." Overview Appearance Vegeta is 5'3" tall (in comparison with Goku's 5'7" height). His hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. A main characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who has continued to don the traditional Saiyan armor (in reference to his heritage). He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona; however, once he integrates into Earthly society, he abandons the Saiyan armor, at first gradually in Dragon Ball Z, then completely in Dragon Ball GT, in favor of clothing more characteristic of a human. This may be because his new levels of power eliminate any practical need for fabricated battle armor. (It should be noted that Vegeta's uniform transition is symbolic of his adjustment to a human lifestyle.) However, even after Vegeta loses the armor in Dragon Ball Z, he is always seen wearing iconic white gloves and white boots in battle. Vegeta once had a tail, but it was cut off by Yajirobe to remove Vegeta from his Great Ape state during the Vegeta Saga. Vegeta's hair never grows in length. He states to Bulma, in an episode of the Perfect Cell Saga, that a pure-blood Saiyan's hair does not change from the day he is born, aside from Super Saiyan transformations. If observed closely, Vegeta actually changes appearance physically over the course of Dragon Ball Z. He was originally intended to appear deceptively small, lean, and less threatening in comparison to his massive partner, Nappa. However, by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he seems to be taller and more muscular, the length of his hair having also been shortened, though he is still comparatively shorter than Goku, who also appears to have grown taller. Vegeta's facial features also look more distinct and sharply defined as the series progresses, making him look older (though this may be attributed to gradual aging). Personality Vegeta is haughty, arrogant, and bitter as a result of the destruction of his home planet, Vegeta, and the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everybody he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Since childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. During the Namek Saga, he began to exhibit changes; rather than killing Krillin or Gohan as he promised in the previous saga, he instead forges an alliance with them. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. After his defeat at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku that Frieza forced him to be ruthless and that he never had the chance to be anything else (implying that he could have been kinder and more merciful were it not for Frieza). From then on, Vegeta softened up and occasionally showed compassion to his new family, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks. It wasn't until the Babidi Saga that he gave in to his obsession of overtaking Goku in might, becoming Majin and "evil" once more. (This was a desperate, failed ploy to restore his former wickedness, believing it to have been the source of his true power. Goku doesn't believe Vegeta is bluffing, and correctly so; Vegeta demonstrates his prevailing softness in hugging Trunks for the first time and telling him that he is proud to be his father, before performing a sacrificial Final Explosion against Majin Buu.) Arguably his most defining trait is his rivalry with Goku and obsession to surpass him in power. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he goes so far as to break down in tears over his inability to surpass Goku. However, this obsession has led him to save Goku's life on several occasions, insisting that only he will defeat Goku. After the defeat of Kid Buu, he has a change of heart, and his angry grudge against Goku became a friendly rivalry. Vegeta shows to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series. He is also one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is very dry and in some rare occasions black. He does, however, delight in mocking his enemies, as demonstrated when he offers to reconstruct Android 18 into a "toaster" or a "washing machine". He also shows his black sence of humor towards Goku when he was about to battle him in the World Tournament. He overheard Goku mentioning of him being full of food and Vegeta swore to punch him straight to the stomach. Normally, his ego and arrogance overshadow his positive qualities. At the beginning of the series to near the end, Vegeta is shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical. A tragic example of this is in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. Though he could have easily destroyed this weaker form of Cell, his arrogance bested him, and he purposely let Cell absorb Android 18 just to have a challenge in Cell through which to test his power. While fighting Majin Buu and Janemba, he vehemently opposed fusion with Goku due to his pride, but Goku managed to persuade him, later becoming more willing to fuse, going so far as to propose it himself in the battle against Omega Shenron. On several occasions, Vegeta conceitedly underestimates his opponents; in the cases of Perfect Cell and Kid Buu, Vegeta was fooled by their diminutive appearances, believing that they had only "shrunk". At the end of the Buu Saga and in Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta is much more relaxed. He is often seen smiling and cracking jokes, such as when he forced Trunks to enter the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, threatening to "cut his allowance" if he didn't enter the competition. Often being more caring and kind to his family, especially his daughter, Bulla, Vegeta admittedly has a kinder side, per his adjustment to Earthly life. The best example of caring for his family is the aforementioned example of hugging Trunks before he fights Majin Buu as Majin Vegeta. However, Vegeta can still be seen sitting on the sidelines, while everyone else is happy, enjoying themselves in the thick of things. Later on, Vegeta developed a strong age-crisis. For example when driving home with Bulla and seeing two teenagers in an other vehicle flirting with his dauhter, he ignores them. After a while other one of the boys calls Vegeta a "geezer" and he got angry and broke their car. Vegeta is, iconically, extremely aggressive and angry. Throughout the first half of the Frieza Saga, whomever he defeated, he killed without mercy. Indeed, his only sign of mercy is when he let Namekian Frog Captain Ginyu live, not wanting frog guts on his clean boots. Vegeta, in some instances, has been seen afraid of opponents like Broly and Frieza, but visibly comes around. In Broly's case, this could be out of respect for the Legendary Super Saiyan. Biography Behind Vegeta's childhood Vegeta is born around Age 732, and is first seen in his youth in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, effortlessly destroying 6-7 Saibamen. The movie also depicts Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, as King of the Saiyan race. However, King Vegeta and his son is under the rule of the interplanetary warlord Frieza. Frieza kills King Vegeta and destroys the Saiyan planet, Planet Vegeta. As a result, all the Saiyans (except for Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Turles, Paragus, Broly and Tarble) are killed. Frieza keeps Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz as slaves to do his bidding, while Goku escapes the devastation by being sent to cleanse Earth of its inhabitants moments before it was destroyed. In the manga chapter of the Namek Saga, Vegeta is angry over working under for Frieza. Vegeta is especially reluctant to take orders from Frieza's right-hand man, Zarbon, whom Vegeta states is responsible for mocking him for many years and "working him like a slave." Despite being Frieza's underling, Vegeta constantly and proudly calls himself the "Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta does not refer to himself as the "King of all Saiyans", possibly out of respect for his father, a refusal to admit the extinction of the Saiyans, or because he was never formally declared King. Personality As the Prince of a demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta is initially introduced as an unrepentant villain. Judging from his evil intentions before joining the Z Fighters, Vegeta has been consistently characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Bulma. His opinion of Goku always being one step ahead of him, even though Goku is a lower class Saiyan, runs the gamut from contempt to rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. Naturally, Goku always takes an optimistic opinion about Vegeta. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation, and usually his rage or arrogance causes him to underestimate his opponent. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta and Bulma Vegeta and Bulma initially meet on planet Namek, but neither actually talked to the other; Bulma was too frightened, and Vegeta did not care, especially when his main concern was to find the Dragon Balls. However, their first interaction with each other was prior to his battle with Zarbon, to which Vegeta threatened to kill both Bulma and Krillin. The first time any affection is displayed between them is in "Immortality Denied", in which Vegeta, during a conversation with Gohan, refers to Bulma as a "gorgeous girl" in the Ocean dub. Despite their rocky start, Bulma was more than willing to put up with Vegeta, even if he scared her. Upon his resurrection after being killed by Frieza, and then being teleported to Earth, Bulma invites Vegeta to live at Capsule Corp as he has nowhere to go, on the condition that he does not touch her. Vegeta reluctantly accepts her offer, but quickly leaves Earth in search of Goku after he discovers his unwillingness to return back to Earth from the Namek Dragon. During his absence on Earth, Bulma begins to slowly but surely show signs of affection towards the Saiyan Prince, after having a dream about him; she also shows a deep concern for him after being informed that his ship is about to run out of fuel soon. Her then boyfriend Yamcha not only begins to get jealous, but also shows resentment towards Vegeta, who has no idea about Bulma's feelings towards him. At one time, Vegeta is seriously injured after his training capsule explodes while he tries to train under 400 times Earth's gravity. Bulma shows immense concern for Vegeta and tries to convince him to stop training to rest. Vegeta defiantly attempts to return to his training, but collapses, and Bulma then takes him to Capsule Corp to nurse him back to health. Later, Vegeta awakes to find Bulma asleep beside him, and wonders why she's there (having no idea of Bulma's feelings for him). When Bulma sees Vegeta return to training, she firmly tells him to stop because of his injuries, but Vegeta refuses to listen, and shouts at her to leave him alone. This leaves Bulma feeling very bitter about Vegeta and his stubbornness for a while afterwards. After approximately a year since Future Trunks' warning about the Androids, Bulma breaks up with Yamcha and becomes romantically involved with Vegeta, ultimately leading to the conception of Trunks. However, even the birth of their son was not enough to bring the two together, as at that time Vegeta prioritized his rivalry with Goku before anything else, even his relationship with Bulma. Arguments were common between the two, with Bulma often calling Vegeta a "jerk" and Vegeta showing little to no care or emotion for either his son or his future wife; this was demonstrated during an incident in which Bulma's plane is destroyed and their lives are at risk. When Future Trunks saves the two and questions Vegeta as to why he didn't try to save them, Vegeta responds that he has "more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child." Bulma later humiliates Vegeta in front of everyone when she says that every time he sticks his "ugly mug" up to Trunks, it makes Trunks cry, much to Krillin and Gohan's amusement. ("Follow Dr. Gero") Vegeta's and Bulma's indifference to each other during the Androids saga strongly implies that the circumstances surrounding their child's conception was no more than a brief fling - Future Trunks states to Goku that in his timeline, even though Bulma fell in love with Vegeta, they didn't stay together very long because their attraction was solely based on passion and loneliness ("Mystery Revealed"). Also, in the alternate future Vegeta was killed by the Androids soon after Trunks was born, so his relationship with Bulma did not have a chance to progress in that timeline. However, the seven years of peace that came after the conclusion of the Cell Games would suggest that the two settled their differences and began to have a much better relationship than previously. Vegeta eventually became fond of his family in the Majin Buu Saga, but is ashamed of himself for doing so, wanting to be the coldhearted prince he once was. Nonetheless, Vegeta eventually realizes what is really important in his life, and sacrifices himself to save his family and Earth when fighting Majin Buu. Another more comical show of his fondness towards Bulma can be seen in his angry reaction when he finds out that Goku promised Elder Kai that he could kiss her (in the original version, Goku promised to show Elder Kai some sexy pictures of Bulma), causing Vegeta to throw a fit, yelling to Goku, "Let him kiss your woman!" to which Goku's replies, "Your wife is prettier than mine!". Dragon Ball Z Vegeta is introduced to Dragon Ball Z at twenty nine years of age as a mercenary for Frieza. Vegeta comes to Earth when he receives Raditz's report of seven magic objects known as the Dragon Balls which will grant wishes. After hearing this report, and of Raditz's death, Vegeta and his companion, Nappa, decide to come to Earth and use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality (it's implied in later sagas that he desired immortality so he could defeat Frieza). Goku and the Z Fighters are warned of their arrival, and begin to train themselves. While Vegeta and Nappa travel to Earth, they stop by Arlia. They were only there for a short time, and while they were there, they made short work of the planet's strongest warriors, before destroying Arlia altogether. When they landed on Earth, Nappa and Vegeta wreaked havoc with little to stop them. They were then confronted by Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan. After losing Yamcha (after one Saibaman self destructed), the rest of the Z Fighters powered up and defeated the remaining Saibamen. This causes Vegeta and Nappa to become impressed, but Nappa decides to heat things up by being the first to battle Earth's defenders. Vegeta sits back and watches the show. Nappa easily dominates all the Z Fighters, resulting in Tien's death. He does manage to be wounded every now and then, but for the most part, he seems to have total control of the battle. Chiaotzu dies soon after in a desperate attempt to kill Nappa, in which he self-destructs on Nappa's back. Vegeta laughs when Nappa was insulted by Piccolo, but warns Nappa about Krillin's Destructo Disk. The Z Fighters desperately needed Goku's help, but Goku was still trying to reach the site of the battle. Goku, after training with King Kai, was now much more powerful than when he fought Raditz. He flew down the long Snake Way, but eventually made it off and landed on Earth. He quickly makes it to the battlefield using his Flying Nimbus. As Nappa was about to kill Gohan, Piccolo stood between Nappa's attack, thus sacrificing himself for Gohan's sake. Goku arrived just before he could land his second blow. Vegeta detects the high power level of Goku with his scouter, and after a quick introduction, Goku begins to fight Nappa. Goku and Nappa seemed to be evenly matched at first, but the benefits of Goku's training quickly became evident. When Vegeta calls Nappa back, the brutish Saiyan decides that he will kill Gohan and Krillin instead. Goku invokes the Kaio-ken technique, and stops Nappa before he can do anything, crippling him in the process. Because of Nappa's failure to defeat a low class Saiyan like Goku, Vegeta kills him. After giving everyone Senzu Beans, which fully recovers the user's strength, Goku tells Gohan and Krillin to leave Vegeta to him. They eventually agree, and leave the battle field. Vegeta offers Goku a chance to join him, but Goku quickly turns down the offer as he already had everything he wanted, and had already seen how Vegeta treats his "partners". The fight begins, and it is made clear that Vegeta is much stronger than the much-improved Goku. Even using Kaio-ken at the second level (Kaio-ken times two) wasn't enough to stop Vegeta. Thus, Goku had to push the multiplier of the technique even higher, ignoring King Kai's warnings. With this power, Goku was able to fight Vegeta on equal ground to an extent, and the Prince of Saiyans lost his temper and decided he would destroy the planet with his Galick Gun technique, and go find the Dragon Balls on Namek instead. However, Goku countered the Galick Gun with a Kamehameha, and the two struggled for several minutes. When it seemed Vegeta was gaining the upper hand, Goku finally pushed himself to unforeseen levels and used Kaio-ken x4 to boost his power even higher, in turn surprising and overwhelming Vegeta and sending him skywards. Vegeta managed to survive the beam carrying him ever higher. Thus, Vegeta decided to transform himself into a Great Ape, which would multiply his power ten fold. When Vegeta transformed, Goku was completely outclassed and had to resort to using the Spirit Bomb technique. However, before he could use it, Vegeta disrupted it. Vegeta then began to slowly crush Goku, instead of killing him quickly. Krillin and Gohan had seen the Power Ball technique that Vegeta had used to transform, and had returned to the battle. Upon finding Goku defeated, they attempted to distract Vegeta and cut off his tail, in order to force him back to his normal form. This attempt failed, but Yajirobe succeeded where the strong Z Fighters had not. When he was back to normal, Vegeta became enraged and fought Gohan briefly. Despite Gohan's efforts, Vegeta is far stronger and faster than he is. Goku then decides to give Krillin the last of the Spirit Bomb he managed to retain. Krillin accepted this new energy, and was instructed by Goku how to unleash it on Vegeta. Panicing at first, Krillin receives further instructions from North Kai, and he hurls the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta. At first it missed, but Gohan was pure enough that he could bounce the energy back, striking Vegeta. The Spirit Bomb hit him and damaged him, reducing his energy and strength greatly; but he survived. Vegeta then draws upon his Ki reserves and unleashes a mighty blast that strikes down everyone nearby. Vegeta notices that Gohan has regrown his tail from the effects of the Power Ball, and realizes that he may soon transform. The villain is unable to prevent this thanks to Yajirobe distracting him with an attack from behind. Realizing his mistake, Vegeta quickly returns to Gohan, but was too late. Gohan assumes the Great Ape form, and Vegeta in his severely weakened state could not defeat him. However, Vegeta could out-think the primitive ape form of Gohan, and manages to cut off Gohan's tail, returning the young half-breed to normal size and power. Before Gohan could fully return to normal, however, he fell on Vegeta as a Great Ape, and Vegeta was unable to dodge in his wounded state. Vegeta finally retreats, and crawls to his space pod, realizing he cannot keep fighting in his current condition. A weakened Krillin gains consciousness and was about to kill him with Yajirobe's katana sword, but Goku telepathically pleaded for Krillin to let Vegeta go, wanting to fight him again one day and also wanting Vegeta to have the same chance to change his ways that Piccolo got; after much persuasion, Krillin agrees. Vegeta then departs Earth, vowing to make Goku regret sparing him, and his space pod takes him to one of the planets controlled by Frieza. With his extreme arrogance he cannot understand how a "low-class" Saiyan like Goku could have done so well against him, unwilling to factor the contributions of the other three warriors into the battle. War On Namek After rehabilitation, Cui tells Vegeta that Frieza is already on Namek alongside his henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria and they are searching for the Dragon Balls. Without wasting any time, Vegeta makes his way to Planet Namek, now planning to make a wish with the Dragon Balls. During his stay on the planet he meets up with Krillin and Gohan, who were also in search of the Namekian Dragon Balls. He tries to track them down and torment them, but eventually leaves them alone since he has much bigger problems such as Frieza, his previous master and the warlord who was also in search of the mystical Balls. While on Namek, Vegeta is followed and ambushed by Cui. Frieza had given Cui the order to terminate Vegeta, something he had been hoping to hear for many years. However, Vegeta's encounter with the earthlings allowed his strength to grow exponentially higher (as a Saiyan's strength increases every time a battle leaves him at near death) and he easily kills Cui. Vegeta later takes the opportunity to dispatch Dodoria as well. Once Dodoria is alone, Vegeta learns from him the true circumstances of Planet Vegeta's destruction by Frieza himself. Vegeta is not in a forgiving mood so he ruthlessly executes Dodoria as well. After killing Dodoria, Vegeta goes and causes mass havoc in a Namekian village in order to obtain one of the Dragon Balls. Frieza and his henchmen had already collected five Dragon Balls so he hopes to hang on to one and steal the rest from Frieza when the opportunity would show itself. Once Vegeta obtains one Dragon Ball and hides it, he takes flight and he soon comes face to face with Frieza's most powerful henchman, Zarbon. Vegeta and Zarbon enter a fierce battle and Vegeta seems to have the upper hand until Zarbon undergoes a powerful reptilian transformation. Zarbon and Vegeta resume the brutal battle, with Zarbon making sport of the Saiyan prince, pounding him around and completely dominating him. Before finishing the battle, Zarbon reveals to Vegeta that Frieza can also transform, much to his horror. Zarbon easily defeats Vegeta with multiple kicks and combos and performs a powerful pile-driver, sending Vegeta headfirst into the ground and completely battered in a crater that soon filled up with sea water, which Zarbon detested going into (as it would make him wet), and simply left him for the dead. Zarbon returned to Frieza to relay the message of his victory, but Frieza wasn't satisfied. Frieza is well aware that Vegeta may know the location of one of the Dragon Balls so he sends Zarbon to go and retrieve Vegeta's battered body and bring him back in order to heal him for interrogation. Vegeta was later dragged back to Frieza's ship by Zarbon, where he healed him in a rejuvenation chamber. Vegeta waited for the right opportunity to escape. He made a clever distraction (he blasted the wall to the outside off leading Frieza and Zarbon to believe he ran off, although he was actually hiding in the ship) and ran away with Frieza's collected Dragon Balls, dropping them inside the pools of water nearby and then recovering them. Frieza is extremely angered and he sends Zarbon after Vegeta once more, giving him a limit of one hour. Zarbon is able to locate Vegeta, along with Krillin and Bulma. A fierce clash ensues and the now healed and fully rejuvenated Vegeta reveals that he has become far stronger from his near death experience. Zarbon cannot believe it, but he is unable to defeat Vegeta even in his transformed state. Vegeta ruthlessly slams his fist clean through Zarbon's stomach and blasts him, sending him to a watery grave in the Namekian sea. Krillin, realizing that he can't keep the Dragon Ball from Vegeta, begrudgingly hands it over without a fight, and now in a fine mood, Vegeta spares his life and Bulma's for the time being. Vegeta now had six of the seven Dragon Balls in his grasp, and needed only one more to make his dream of immortality a reality. While en route to where he had hidden his Dragon Ball, he meets up with Gohan, and injures the boy for fun before leaving him. After getting back to where he had hidden his Dragon Ball, Vegeta realizes that Gohan had stolen it and berates himself for letting a kid fool him. He heads back to where Bulma had made her hideout and destroys it, but to his frustration finds that everyone had already left. He swears to get them for this humiliation. Combating the Ginyu Force﻿ Category:Page added by Supreme Gogeta Category:Dragon ball z Category:Dragon ball gt Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Saiyan Category:Needs Work